Fly To Your Heart
by Jemima84
Summary: Entry for "A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest" AH/AU Lemon One-Shot - Alice meets Jasper at Rosalies Birthday party and some feelings will be revealed. Inspired by songs from Tinkerbell.


**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"**

**  
Title: **Fly to your heart  
**Author(s): **Jemima84  
**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga and Disney owns all the rights for Tinkerbell and the songs used in the movies.

**  
To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/**

**Author´s Note: **Dear readers, just a few words before u start reading. This is my first entry for a contest ever plus my first songfic (kind of songfic though). I do recommend to not only read the lyrics, but please go to YouTube and listen to the songs so u will get a better feeling (links can be found on my profile). I got the idea for this one-shot by listening to the song which named this fic. Then I counted one plus one – contest, Disney, Alice (in Wonderland), my fave Tinkerbell...here we go…the idea was born. I hope u enjoy reading it and please leave me a review – that is all I wish for :)

Thanks to Kelsey and Doreen for being my betas.

**Warning:** Rated M for just one reason!

* * *

_**~ Fly to Your Heart ~**_

**APOV**

Arriving back to my home town Houston felt strange after all this time. Actually it wasn't my real hometown, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi but because my family moved to Texas as I was really young I had no real feelings for the state down there.

I never knew how my relationship to Texas should be but I always felt like I was stuck there when I was a teen. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to become a famous designer and I ended up applying for all universities in New York – and got accepted. So as soon as High School and the summer had been over I had left for good.

I came home only for major holidays, the rest I spend in hip cities in Europe. I enjoyed my time, I made experience but somewhere in me something always was missing – I was just not able to admit.

But now I was back for one of my best High Schools friends 25th Birthday – Rosalie Hale. We had stayed in contact and had met when I was at home, once she even had visited me in my fancy NYC loft I owned. But she was a Texan girl, I was a New York chick – we had different visions of life but still a lot in common.

I had graduated in Fashion Design and was now Assistant of the Head Designer in one of the coolest departments of a well-known designer company. I loved my job but I had a secret obsession – singing. Whenever possible I went to these little clubs who held competitions to sing there to maybe get spotted by some agent.

Actually singing was one of the main reasons why I was here. As I mentioned it was Rosalie´s birthday and as far as I knew it was a motto party – Disney. Me and Rose had always loved Disney movies and watched them again and again in the living rooms when we were younger and even sometimes when we were already in High school.

And so she had chosen it as her motto for this birthday what was kind of special because after she would leave with her fiancé Emmett to Seattle, Washington, where both had found a new job. So it was mainly a birthday party but also a slight hint of goodbye.

Emmett is by the way my brother, elder to me and I love him a lot – he is the best big brother you can have and I never had a bad feeling about him being with my best friend Rosalie.

And now he was here on the airport to pick me up. I could see his tall statue poking out of the crowd that was waiting in the arrival area. Seconds after he had spotted me I was in his bear hug and squealed with glee. "Em, it is so good to see you."

"I know lil´ sis but we have to hurry." He grabbed my suitcase and started walking. I had to pace after him. "What did you say to Rosalie where you are going? Is she suspecting something?"

He laughed. "No, she is so into her final preparation that she didn't have a place in her head to think something suspicious as I told her I would come directly to the party. She just said I should be punctual. What we won't be if you aren't walking faster." He laughed again and made his way to the parking area – me running after him.

We had a plan – I was Rose´s surprise guest. I know she would be thrilled to see me before leaving. Normally I had a full packed schedule but I had managed to get some days off after Emmett had called me to ask if I wanted to come.

And our plan involved singing. Rosalie had hired a band which would play well known and not so well known Disney songs and I would be allowed to sing some songs. I couldn't wait.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel Emmett sneaked me in, introduced me to the band and I had some time to change my outfit. Because I was small I had decided to be Tinkerbell. I had designed my own dress plus I would wear a blonde wig for my first song.

The band was already outside on their places and I could hear Emmett having a small welcome speech as I fumbled with my dress and the wig the last time. I was nervous – no question – but excited as well. I had warmed up a bit and felt confident. Nothing could go wrong, couldn't it?

"Dear Birthday Girl Rosalie, Ladies and Gentleman, we are Twilight and our first song will be sung by our wonderful guest singer Tinkerbell." My entry. I sighed and stepped onto the stage. Hopefully Rose wouldn't recognize who I was too easy. "She will sing a wonderful song called ´If you Believe´ from the second movie of Tinkerbell what fits perfectly for this season. Best time to have a birthday!" And with that the guitarist started to play the music.

I reached the mike and started to sing, finally facing all the people.

_Time to Time the maple brilliant Crimson_

_Time to Time the aspen sparkling Gold_

_Time to tumble Apples from their Branches_

_Time to turn the Breezes crisp and cold_

_A Chill enfolds the Country Side_

_Kiss of morning Mist upon the Meadow_

_Scent of Wood Smoke swirling in the Air_

_Signals that it´s high Time for the Harvest_

_Every Pumpkin, Peach and prickly Pear_

_With ripened Fruit to bear…_

_If you believe in who you are_

_Who you were always meant to be_

_If you open up your Heart_

_Then you´ll set your Spirit free_

_In this Time of the Season_

_Every Leaf on every Tree_

_Will start to shine_

_Come and see_

_Take my Hand_

_Come with me_

_And fly!_

_Always standing_

_Right beside you_

_One true Friend is_

_There to guide you_

_To believe in who you are_

_Who you were always meant to be_

_If you open up your Heart_

_Then you´ll set your Spirit free_

_In this time of the Season_

_Every Leaf on every Tree_

_Will start to shine_

_Come and see_

_Take my Hand_

_Come with me_

_And fly!_

While singing I had spotted Rose who was dressed up as Cinderella in this wonderful blue gown, just her hair was different – flowing all around her head.

And I had seen someone else, someone who I hadn't anticipated being here on a costume birthday party. But I wasn't sure yet if my mind was just playing tricks with me or if I was right with my assumption who I had seen. Everyone was wearing outfits so you could be wrong.

The thing was I had no chance to think about it because I needed to reveal who I was as I had ended the first song.

The people were still acknowledging me with applause as I stepped forward and raised the mike to my mouth. "Thank you very much. I want to thank Emmett to invite me today to sing on this birthday party." Saying this I could see Rose glancing a shot to my brother. She was so easy to get jealous. I smiled and continued. "And dear Rose, I wish you a very happy Birthday with this next song."

The band started again with the music and I grinned on Rose´ shocked face as I grabbed my wig and pulled it off when starting with the first line.

_Sometimes You Think You'll Be Fine By Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish you make all Alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don´t Need Help  
But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change_  
_Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_  
_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend (the gift of a friend)_

_Someone Who knows When You're Lost and You're Scared_  
_There through The Highs and The Lows_  
_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares_  
_Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_  
_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend_

_And When The Hope Crashes Down_  
_Shattering To The Ground_  
_You, You'll Feel All Alone_  
_When You Don't Know Which Way To Go_  
_And There's No Such Leading You On_  
_You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe In_  
_When You Believe In_  
_You Can Believe In_

As I had finished the last line Emmett definitely couldn't hold Rose any longer. I just became conscious that he had to hold her the whole song otherwise she would have come already up and hug me like hell.

But I had got distracted – from HIM. It was him, I could tell now. Even his costume couldn't hide. He was here, Rose´s brother Jasper.

Jasper – the love of my life, he just didn't know because as I realized he was about to leave. He left our street where we had grown up, he left his family and friends and with that he left me – Alice, best friend of his sister, but nothing more.

He was one year older to Rose and me and had been a brother to me almost like Emmett. But his school time ended so fast, the summer passed by and soon it had been time for him to leave for college in Phoenix. He decided against University of Texas which was attended by Emmett already. No, he wanted to go his own way and I realized too late that he was more than a brother.

I still could remember his face as he had said goodbye to me on this evening in late August. We had a small goodbye party for him because he didn't like parties so much and then on a strange coincidence we both had some minutes alone. I used the time to wish him good luck for college and he hugged me tight. And then there was this awkward moment as we tore apart and he had a different expression on his face – something I had never seen before. I couldn't relate this look but I was still thinking about it.

And from the day Jasper left I missed him, more then I first admitted to myself but whenever Rose told something about him, either he called or so, my heart jumped. Unfortunately my family decided to go on Christmas holidays that winter and I missed him coming home for the break. And so my memory faded but I never forgot him.

And today everything was back, my heart was bumping, butterflies were in my stomach and I almost forgot my text of the song as I realized it was truly him down there between all the people. He faced me and then, when I repeated the chorus he had looked directly into my eyes. I was doomed.

"Alice!" Rose screamed. "Oh my god; Alice!" She hugged me, jumped with me and we both were laughing. I needed that distraction. "What cha doin' here?" Woah…she got a strong accent. Or maybe I just wasn't used to it!

"I am your surprise guest!" I laughed. "Emmett invited me!"

Rose suddenly got the microphone from me and faced the crowd. "Em, I love you so much for getting Alice to my party!" Again clapping started what we both used to get from the stage so the band could play more songs as background.

"I cannot believe you are really here." My best friend had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Rose, please. I will stay for some days. So we have a lot of time to talk." I smiled at her. "But now I need to go and get into my normal costume. This Tinkerbell dress is really short."

"If you wouldn't be my sister I wouldn't agree." Emmett said suddenly standing behind me, grinning mischievously.

I playfully slapped him before I said "See you later." to them. But they were already in a deep kiss.

I made my way out of the hall into one corridor, and another corridor and soon I was totally lost. Why did they have to choose such a big hotel?

I rounded another corner and suddenly bumped into someone big. "Sorry." I muttered but as I looked up I was shocked – it was Jasper.

"Hi Alice," he sounded shy and I could feel how I blushed.

"J..Jasper," I stuttered more than I spoke. I needed to focus.

"I saw you on the stage. You sang beautiful."

That´s for focusing! "Th--thanks." I sucked in air. "I saw you as well. Down in the crowd."

Now his expression got puzzled. "You did? I mean, Rose invited heaps of people."

Could I blush more?

I wasn't able to say a thing. I just looked down.

He probably got my situation and started talking again. "So what are you doing here? Are you searching for something?"

He just had saved me. "Uhm, yeah, actually I am searching for my stuff to change into a more comfortable costume."

"Actually I like the one you wear." He mumbled but I heard it and looked up.

"What?"

Not it was his turn to blush.

"Well, ya know." Texan accent! But it sounded damn sexy coming from his mouth. He shoved his hand through his hair as he continued. "Maybe I can help ya searching?"

I nodded. He might know the way.

"So where did you leave it?"

"Near the stage; Emmett showed me a small room where I could change."

"Then I think I know. This way." He gestured to the way where I had come from so I turned around.

He walked a bit behind me and I don't know why I had the feeling that he was checking me out. Shortly after, we arrived in front of a door. I couldn't tell if that was the right one because they looked all the same to me. I waited self-conscious. Maybe it took him too long while I was thinking so he opened the door, went inside and switched on the light.

"That´s the right one?" he asked and I stepped inside.

"Uhm, think so. Thank you." I looked up and saw him facing me. I knew this look he gave me although it had been some years. He had the same expression on his face like the night we said goodbye.

"Jasper?" I whispered. I wasn't sure what else to say.

I just wanted to close my eyes for a second but as soon as I did I felt his lips crushing on mine – and I froze.

What the hell? Jasper was kissing me!

As suddenly he had captured my lips he released them and I suddenly missed the contact.

"Alice, I am sorry…" he started but couldn't say one more word because now I threw my body against him, placed my lips on his and kissed him desperately.

He needed seconds to react and kiss me back. His lips felt soft and I couldn't get enough. We didn't say one word and soon the interaction got more passionately.

I moaned as he nibbled on my lower lip and his tongue searched for an entrance. All too willingly I let his tongue slip into my mouth and met mine.

His hands wandered from my arms down to my back and further downward. He finally reached my ass what I used to jump up and slung my legs around his waist. His hands cupped around my butt and he growled. And I giggled.

And this giggle made him break the kiss and look at me. I was still in his arms, legs slung around his waist and I could definitely feel something big down there. I gave him a wide smile.

But he gave me a questioning look. Suddenly I felt awkward. Was I doing something wrong? His lower part screamed NO, his face spoke YES.

I got confused, said "What?" and jumped from his body.

"You kissed me back?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing? I mean I waited for so long and now. I just thought you wanted too." My voice got lower with every word I spoke.

"Alice, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this. I just don't understand why you want it too?"

"Maybe because I am missing you since the day you left Houston?"

Seconds later I could feel his lips again, slowly this time, searching for every little spot. I slung my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Through the kisses I ask "Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Because it wasn't the right moment."

My heart jumped as he added. "But now it is." While our tongues explored the others his hands discovered my back, went down to my ass again, but moved to my tights where he rested them close to my tuck of the dress. As I told it was really short – Tinkerbell wore it short!

Jaspers started to went with his lips to my jaw line, then to my neck where I was seriously sensitive and he made me moan loudly. God, if only I had know earlier. It would have saved lots of unsatisfied nights with me and this thing hidden in the back of my drawer. He always had been approximately two phone calls away – one to Rose and the maybe embarrassing call to him. But who cared. Now we were here in this room and Jasper "Sex on legs" Hale was making out with me.

He played with my earlobe before whispering. "God, you have no idea how hard I got as I recognized you on the stage just wearing this tiny thing of a dress."

I immediately got wet and could feel it. Before it had been an amazing feeling in my lower parts – now it was stunning.

He moved me to a nearby table and I hopped on it. Then he looked deeply in my eyes. "Alice, are you sure?"

As answer I kissed him passionately and he started to shove up his hands on my tights. Just after he reached my boyshorts I had decided to wear in order to the short dress. The fabric was already drenched from my arousal.

He didn't ask for permission again, he simply got rid of them. In a jiffy he slid his fingers to the middle and touched my clit.

"Alice." I heard his gasp but actually I was already taken by his touch. "You are fucking wet."

"Then fuck me." Time to get naughty.

He crushed his lips on mine while rubbing his fingers on my clit. I had a hard time to kiss back and simultaneously anyhow to moan.

Then he put his finger in me, shortly after a second one and my moans got louder.

"Faster." I whimpered. But suddenly he stopped his action.

I looked at him incredulous. How could he stop?

But then I saw he was listening to something.

"What is it?" I whispered. His fingers were still in me – that was so unfair.

"The music stopped."

"So?" What was the problem?

"This is the room for the band. I think they will go to break now." He gave me a kiss. "Am sorry, darlin´. We need to delay this slightly." He looked apologetically at me.

Then I remembered something. "Fuck." I muttered.

"Nah, no need to curse the situation." He chuckled.

Did I say that his fucking fingers were still IN me?

"No, that's not it. I am supposed to sing one more song after the break. Shit, I totally forgot about Rose. She probably missed us!"

He chuckled again and finally released me from his fingers. "No worries about her. Just tell her you got lost." How could he make an excuse sound so sexy?

I simply nodded. Then he handed me my pants and I quickly got into them.

"Kay, the plan." He looked at me, his eyes still really dark. "You sing your song, talk just a bit to Rose and Em and then I think we should meet in my room!" He kissed me hard but too short.

Again I nodded.

We had a perfect timing. Just as Jasper walked to the door the band came in.

"Ah, here you are." The leader said to me completely ignoring Jasper.

"I got a bit lost." I said and could feel a blush coming as Jasper smirked before he left the room.

I decided to stay in my Tinkerbell dress; my other one would be in the way later. I grinned on this thought. Well, I was definitely dirty-minded.

As I went back to the hall Rose immediately asked where I had been so long. I just told her my story then apologized because there was one more song to sing and the band came back already.

I would sing with different emotions now. Somehow this song felt right.

Standing on the stage, hearing the first notes I sighed and began:

_Watch all the Flowers_  
_Dance with the Wind_  
_Listen to Snowflakes_  
_Whisper your Name_

_Feel all the Wonder_  
_Lifting your Dreams_  
_You can fly_

_Fly to who you are_  
_Climb upon your Star_  
_You believe you'll find your Wings_  
_Fly to your Heart_

_Touch every Rainbow_  
_Painting the Sky_  
_Look at the Magic_  
_Glide through your Life_

_A Sprinkle of Pixie Dust_  
_Circles the Night_  
_You can fly_

_Fly to who you are_  
_Climb upon your Star_  
_You believe you'll find your Wings_  
_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_  
_Your Soul will find a Home_  
_You'll be free_  
_To spread your Wings_  
_Fly_  
_You can fly_  
_To your Heart_

_Fly to the Heights of all you can be_  
_Soar on the Hope of marvelous Things_

_Fly to who you are_  
_Climb upon your Star_  
_You believe you'll find your Wings_  
_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_  
_Your soul will find a Home_  
_You'll be free_  
_To spread your Wings_  
_Fly_  
_You can fly_  
_To your Heart_

I loved this song but this time it had been totally different. I felt like I could fly because of one man - who just had licked his finger while standing down near the buffet! This had been the fingers sticking just not so long back in me!

My knees got wobbly and all he got was a wide dirty grin on his face.

He needed to be punished, very hard, in my own special way.

After I finished and thanked the crowd I got down to get distracted by Rose a bit. Jasper was always around, somehow, bringing us something to drink, chat with us or just grin. And the thing was I knew exactly why he was grinning.

I needed to escape. I needed to be alone – with him!

"Rose, I am sorry." I yawned. "This time difference is bringing me down. I think I need to hit the pillow." I yawned again to show her how tired I was – clumsy liar.

"Sure, uhm, Em?" Rose looked helpless around. "Well..." she started but got cut down by Jasper.

"Em told me he had booked a room for Alice. I just go with her to reception and find out. K, sis?"

Rose hugged us both, said again thanks to me and then wished a good night.

We got out as fast as we could and entered the next elevator. The doors shut and Jasper managed to press the button for his level as I already jumped on him, pressing my lips on his.

The door slide open and he carried me out and to a nearby door. "Darlin´ I need my card, back pocket!" He pressed me to the wood and his pelvis was really damn close to mine. He was rock-hard already.

Nonetheless we needed to get INTO the room so he could get INTO me.

I tried my best to reach his ass from my position while his tongue licked my neck. That was definitely distracting me from my aim. But I did it – I reached into the pocket, staying just a bit longer while caressing his butt through the pants. He growled. I loved this sound.

I put the card in front of the sensor and the door swung open. He shifted us inside, closed the door with his foot and placed me onto his large bed.

I managed to look around, it was a huge room. I got thousand ideas in my head at one single moment but one I said out load. "Do you have a bath tub as well?"

"I got everything you want, Darlin´!" He was damn right! I pulled him to me and kissed him. My hands were already on his shirt to unbutton it. Finally I could touch his skin, his defined chest muscles. If the rest of his body looked like this! Well… I grinned. I had hit the jackpot coming here.

He in the meantime had made his hand move to my back again – now to fumble with my zipper.

I shivered as he touched my bare skin. Due to the design of the dress it had a sewed bra what made me already naked despite my shorts as he pulled the dress of me.

I laid my body back into the pillows not sure what to do and then I caught his face. He was for sure admiring my body. His touches where soft now as he ran his hands up and down my body.

"Alice, I had never expected you that gorgeous. Cute of course, beautiful for sure. But this is a god body!" He whispered and I felt myself blushing. I was thankful that the light was dimmed coming just from outside as he watched me. And I got impatient.

"Jasper, you will have a lot of time staring at me but could you please now go on with the stuff you have done earlier?" I wobbled my eyebrows and made him grin – the dirty grin.

"Sure, Ma´am." With that he grabbed my pants and there they went. I didn't care that they were torn now. I just wanted to feel him.

His hands were everywhere – he only missed one spot. Now it was my time to growl. "Jasper!"

"Say it!"

"Touch me!"

"Only touch you?"

"Damn, Jasper, fuck me!"

That was what he wanted to hear and I gasped as I suddenly felt him spread my legs wide so he could shove his head between. If his hands were there to made me moan, his tongue definitely made me scream. He started slow, still teasing me but I bucked my hips against him. My head was lost in the pillows and my hands clenched the bed sheet as he licked my clit faster and faster and as I was begging for more he pushed his fingers back into me. I could feel like my wetness became a river but he didn't care and so did I. He pushed harder, faster and I could feel his tongue through a curtain full of lust. I was in my own world. Never ever had a man done this to me. My walls tightened and I was screaming, moaning and whimpering for release – finally my orgasm came hard and long.

As I came back to my normal senses Jasper was still between my legs, slowly kissing the outer corners but his eyes hefted on me.

"Thank you." I whispered what made him come up. "No need to thank me, baby. We aren't done yet." A smile grew on my face and he came near to kiss me.

I had totally missed that he had removed his shirt and I could see a perfect V-shade – ok, not really because something was blocking my view. His trousers were in the way to more fun. I moved my hands downwards to first stroke me hand over the huge bulge.

"Alice, don't tease me." He warned but I just smirked. Then I quickly opened the pants and I had never seen a man removing pants so fast. There were still his boxers. He wanted me to do it! NO problem at all!

As he had done with my underwear I used my force to simply tear them while removing. I giggled but then gasped. Oh, huge, damn lord!

How this was going to fit me? I hadn't have sex in a while. Maybe I was not used to it anymore. I wiped my concerns away. He wouldn't hurt me. This must be even better than his tongue and fingers!

I took him into my hand and he moaned. I moved my hand, he moaned louder.

"Alice, I said don't tease me!"

I looked into his eyes and managed to whisper, his cock still in my moving hand. "So what you want to do?"

"Am going to fuck ya!" God, this accent! I couldn't resist it! I crashed my mouth on his and pushed him into the pillows.

I still had a bit of self control left. "No, Jasper." I pressed out. "I" Pause. "Am going to fuck YOU!" Without saying more I placed my entrance directly above his cock.

"Alice!" It was a whimper from his mouth as I slowly got down to him. I could feel his size, and it felt damn good in me. I made my way down until I had him fully inside. Then I started to slightly rock my body and he buckled his hips. His hands grabbed my ass and he shook me. I enjoyed being on top and my tempo rose. But I couldn't go faster.

"Jasper." I screamed. "It is your turn now. FUCK ME." He understood immediately and turned us both without getting out of me.

"God, Alice, you feel so good." He whispered into my ear while pumping into me.

"You too. Now fuck me harder." His pushes went faster and deeper and all I could do was screaming again – this time in unison with him.

I could feel that he was close, his breath got halting.

"I want you to come with me," he groaned. Nothing I wanted more than this too.

I could feel his hand sliding between our bodies, searching for my clit and rubbing it as he found it. That drove me wild. I tossed my head from side to side as I was near. I came with screaming his name, my clenching walls giving him the final kick over the edge and he released himself into me.

He managed not to fall onto me, but directly next to and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Now it is my turn to thank." He said out of breath.

"You made my fly!" I whispered.

"I hope that is a good thing." He whispered back and I nodded.

"I wanna make you fly more." He slung his arms around my body as he looked deep into my eyes. "In a different way."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Listen, Alice." He got serious. "I have waited too long. I wanted you the whole time. I shifted half a year back to New York but I am a fucking coward. I never made the final step to meet you. Until today."

I was stunned by this and didn't know what to say. "You...I mean...New York?"

He nodded. "Yes, Alice. New York. Your city. Emmett told me you would come to the birthday. You should know I hate big parties. Still I came. I wanted to talk to you. Get you to know that we live both in the same city. But this…" He kissed me. "…is much better!"

The kiss deepened and the feeling in my lower part came back. This guy was like a drug to me.

"Jasper." I stopped kissing. I wanted him to know one more thing. "I am a fucking coward too. I never called you. Never. But I am so damn happy that I decided to come down here. And you are allowed to make me fly in every way you know because you are already flown to my heart."

I remembered parts of the song I had sung last but they vanished into wilder thoughts as he kissed me again and pressed me into the pillows, his cock hard again.

End…

* * *

**Please don't forget to vote, thanks**


End file.
